1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for outputting image data based on output setting data, image forming method and medium storing an image forming program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a market called “Print On Demand” (to be referred to as POD hereinafter) is widely spreading. In this market, digital printing using electronic data is implemented by making the most of a digital image forming apparatus such as a digital copying machine or a digital multifunction peripheral, and a finisher apparatus without using any large-scale apparatus or system. This makes it possible to handle jobs of relatively small lots and shorten the delivery time as compared to conventional large-scale printing presses and printing methods.
Digitized management and control using computers are more penetrating in the POD market than before. Under these circumstances, CRD (Centralized Reproduction Department), which is supposed to be an in-house print service, is also becoming popular in the POD market.
A print service of the POD or CRD often uses a plurality of, or a plurality of kinds of, image forming apparatuses. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-305760 describes a technique using a plurality of image forming apparatuses and finisher apparatuses. This technique makes it possible to handle a near-line finisher apparatus provided in at least one image forming apparatus connected to a network as an in-line finisher. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-60126 describes a technique using a plurality of image forming apparatuses which share reusable job files without intervening a server to enable execution and reuse of the job files based on the device specifications.
In the POD or CRD, an image forming apparatus or a finisher is often added or replaced, as needed, to provide a print service. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-63007 describes a technique of coping with a change in print environment. This technique provides a print environment information change notification system, in which if the print environment of a printer designated on a terminal has changed, the change information is displayed on the spot.
In general, an image forming apparatus has a function called “box” which stores, in a storage area, document data that has undergone print settings and RIP (Raster Image Processor) processing and uses the stored document data for high-speed reprinting. It is now common practice in the POD or CRD to store, in such a box, a document which will be printed repeatedly at a high probability, thereby preparing for reprinting.
In the conventional technique, when a document is stored in a box of the image forming apparatus for the purpose of reprinting, and the device configuration is then updated, print settings upon document storage can be reproduced in the new device configuration. However, the print settings at the time of document storage do not assume the new device configuration. It is therefore impossible to output the data by effectively using the latest device. More specifically, in the prior art, if the user acquires the latest device configuration and selects new print settings different from the initial print settings, the box document can be output effectively. However, it is difficult to automatically cope with the latest device configuration. Note that a document stored in a box will sometimes be referred to as a box document in the present invention.
Document output is effective when, for example, the operator's manual process count until a printing result is obtained decreases, the total operation time until a printing result is obtained shortens, or the total cost until a printing result is obtained decreases. Assume that print settings upon storing a box document include bookbinding using a near-line finisher. If an in-line bookbinding apparatus is newly connected after box document storage, more effective bookbinding can be done using the new in-line bookbinding apparatus because the operator need not transport printed products between the devices.
Assume that print settings upon storing a box document include bookbinding using a bookbinding apparatus after printing. If a new high-speed bookbinding apparatus is additionally introduced after box document storage, more effective bookbinding can be done using the new bookbinding apparatus because the total operation time can be shorter.
Assume that print settings upon storing a box document include discharge to a finisher. If a new stacker is additionally introduced after box document storage, and an enormous number of copies of the document are to be made, a more effective operation can be performed by discharging paper to the new stacker because it saves the operator taking printed products out of the finisher many times.
Assume that print settings upon storing a box document include manual paper feed. If a new paper feed cassette is additionally introduced after box document storage, and paper sheets to be used for the box document are stored in the new paper feed cassette, more effective paper feed can be done using the new paper feed cassette because it saves the operator paper feed operation.
Assume that print settings upon storing a box document include printing using a color image forming apparatus although the document data is a monochrome image. If a new monochrome image forming apparatus is additionally introduced after box document storage, the box document can be printed more effectively using the new monochrome image forming apparatus because the print unit cost of the monochrome apparatus is lower than that of a color apparatus.
Conventionally, to acquire the latest device configuration and make effective print settings as described above at the time of box document storage, the operator needs to grasp the print settings of the box document and the latest device configuration and manually change the print settings of the target box document. The technique of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-63007 allows the operator to acquire the latest print environment of a designated printer when printing a document. However, it is impossible to acquire the latest print environment including the information of devices other than the designated printer, automatically make effective print settings, and present them to the operator. To use effective print settings based on the latest device configuration when printing a document, the operator must grasp the latest device configuration and then manually change the print settings of the document. To do this, expert knowledge, and time and labor for the operation are necessary.